


Early Late Night Celebrations

by Sita_Astray



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, XiuChen - Freeform, be proud bc i wrote fluff, i was too lazy to write everyone else in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sita_Astray/pseuds/Sita_Astray
Summary: [xiuchen & slight!baekyeol] ❝ Sometimes, you don't exactly have to kiss to confess your feelings... And sometimes, you don’t even have to say it to know it ❞ In which Minseok is thrown an early surprise party during the late night of heightened exhaustion.





	Early Late Night Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer!!! I literally just wrote this for the side baekyeol moment.... That and to say that I actually wrote fluff for once XD  
> I hope this gains kudos and comments even though I highly doubt it lol but anyways, enjoy!! ~

It's late night when Minseok finds himself exiting the back door of the restaurant, a small backpack slung over his back as he waves a final goodbye to his boss. A tired face stares back at Minseok as he spares a rapid glance at himself in the window of a parked car, making his way to the small apartment that he and two other friends, Junmyeon and Baekhyun, had claimed as theirs. _It’s a hard life_ , the short brunette notes with a nod as he puts on earbuds to prevent him from falling asleep during the walk alone.

 

Minseok spares yet another short glance upwards to the twinkling sky before entering the apartment complex, little pieces of glitter shimmering amongst the dark gray of the city skyline. _One, two, three-and-a-four_ , he absently counts along to the beat of the EDM as he opts to take the staircase up to the 5th floor. _Yet another sign that I’m tired beyond reason_. Minseok allows a small sigh of anticipation to escape from his lips as he emerges out into the dark corridor, little fantasies of sleeping in and maybe making some breakfast for the others if he felt like it. _Self-brewed coffee would be great, too_ , the lithe man nods to himself in satisfaction as he fiddles the keys out of his jacket’s pocket, ready to unlock the door and crash into bed.

 

Click. The door swings open and Minseok smiles to himself before stepping in and removing his shoes only to pad softly into the tiny living room with his socks on. “Baekhyun,” the shortie calls out in a soft scolding, knowing quite well that there was no way his loud friend would be asleep. “How many times do I have to tell you to…” The reminder to lower the TV’s volume dies away on Minseok’s tongue as he takes in the quiet atmosphere that he broke unknowingly.

 

“Uh…” Minseok makes his way over to the sofa and clicks the ‘power off’ button on the TV remote before standing completely still in what he has to admit as a bit of fright. After all, _why weren’t the lights on?_ And second of all— “Baekhyun?” Minseok calls out again in uncertainty, feeling little goosebumps tracks up his arm. _Oh my God, what was that rustling? And I swear, there’s something right in that corner and there seems to be no one here_ , Minseok panics, eyes darting around nervously. _What if Junmyeon and Baekhyun got kidna—_

 

“SURPRISE!” Minseok screeches and stumbles back in surprise as bright lights and colors suddenly fill his vision.

 

“What?!” the short brunette yelps in response to the sudden appearance of not only his friends but decorations, too. _Happy birthday, Minseok!_ a banner reads, plastered up on the wall. A sudden realization slaps Minseok on the head as he realizes the importance of the date today— and tomorrow as well. “It’s my birthday…” the brunette breathes in wonder before a familiar snort breaks his thoughts.

 

“Yeah, hyung, it’s your birthday tomorrow and you just realized?” Baekhyun’s sassy voice makes Minseok swivel around and tightly throw his arms around his friend while screaming a “Thank you all so much!” to everyone.

 

Minseok flings his arms around Junmyeon next as the younger proudly brags, “Well, this whole party wouldn’t have been able to happen if I didn’t plan it so…”

 

Loud music starts blaring as Minseok finally disentangles himself from Junmyeon with a broad grin on his face before everyone disperses into different areas to the apartment to celebrate. As Minseok stands, counting his friends, a small smile crosses his face as he realizes that Baekhyun and Junmyeon had invited all the 11 people that made up their little group. A small party, exactly how he wanted… _They really know me too well_ , the brunette remarks to himself while running a hand through his hair bemusedly.

 

"Shouldn't you be out there celebrating, birthday boy?" Jongdae breathes out, his embrace strangely tender as he hugs his friend from behind, a strangely welcome buffer from the party around them. Minseok can't help but find himself leaning back a little before he stops himself abruptly with a small blush on his cheeks.

 

"I would but… long night, you know?"

 

Jongdae snorts sarcastically: “Two consecutive weeks of late night shifts that end at 11 pm… paired with your college courses? More like a break that’s long past due!”

 

Minseok gapes indignantly and protests (all while fighting the urge to sway on his feet and yawn), “I do not need a break!”

 

“You should sit, at the very least," Jongdae suggests, hands sliding up and down until they reach Minseok's hands. Unseen to the younger, Minseok's lips twitch in shyness as a strange hearth of warmth embraces him with ridiculously wide arms. Jongdae gently drags Minseok to the sofa and pushes him to the couch with a little smirk on his face as he remarks, "Wow, you're really getting old, aren't you?" _I swear, the way he can change from overly caring to a little troll is going to be the death of me one day._

 

"Ya!" Minseok lightly kicks out and Jongdae clutches his heart in a playful manner and gasps mockingly. His gaze grows caring again as his eyes fly open and land on Minseok's face.

 

"I'll get you some cake, okay hyung?" He smiles before bouncing away in that cheerful, Jongdae-like manner he had. Minseok finds himself shaking his head in fondness as he leans back in the sofa, feeling a high tide of exhaustion creep over him. _It wouldn't hurt to close my eyes for a few seconds_ , Minseok reasons quietly to himself, curling up into a tight ball. All the clamor of the party starts to fade away as Minseok finds his eyes finally drooping closed and h _—_ "I leave you for one minute and you're already asleep like that?" Jongdae's loud and bemused voice breaks into Minseok's consciousness, making the elder startle.

 

"I wasn't sleeping!" Minseok protests, straightening out and refraining the urge to stretch as he steadily meets Jongdae's eyes.

 

"Mmhm, sure," Jongdae tuts disbelievingly before plopping besides Minseok with the plate of cake he promised. "Well, you can't sleep on an empty stomach so here."

 

Minseok bites back the sudden rainbow of shyness he feels as Jongdae's shoulders rub against his own and starts to eat the large piece of cake Jongdae had given him. About three minutes of silence pass and Minseok licks his lips in discomfort, staring at the half of the cake that he left. "Here, you can have the rest," Minseok mutters quietly, holding out the plate to Jongdae and slightly turning his head towards the younger male with a tiny smile that displayed his tiredness.

 

“Wait—” Jongdae suddenly murmurs while hesitantly reaching a hand towards Minseok’s face. Minseok observes how his fingers tremble before making a touchdown on the soft corner of his lips and lightly swipes down. “Frosting,” Jongdae announces, looking a bit shaken even as he flashes his infamous grin. In his defense, Minseok was trembling everywhere as well, little flares of awe erupting everywhere as the stark, beautiful image of Jongdae's defined face pulses in his mind. 

 

“Thanks,” Minseok struggles to breathe out before curling his fingers into his palms in an attempt not to shriek from the sensitivity of it all. Instead, the male resorts to surveying the room with sleepy eyes, occasionally pinching himself to stay awake. Little black beads ebb in and out of Minseok’s vision before as he tries to fight against succumbing to the calming waves of sleep.

 

“You can lean against me, you know,” Jongdae’s amused voice jolts Minseok awake from his trance as the younger opens his arms wide in an encouraging gesture. A pink blush crosses across the black-haired male as his gaze meets Jongdae’s own soulfully brown eyes.

 

“Yeah…” Minseok starts off, clenching his jaw tight as the urge to yawn washes over him as well. _It’s just that I’m too frightened to do it._

 

“Rest,” Jongdae insists, pulling Minseok against his body with a little concerned frown tugging his lips. For as much as Jongdae could be a troll, he was also one of the most caring human beings Minseok ever met. _So Jongdae_ , Minseok might’ve said in another world, the sticky words of honey that would only be confident in his imagination. _I’m deeply in love you, and I’m drawn to you like the ocean waves are to the Moon_. Nerdy? Yes. Cheesy? Definitely. The words of a lovestruck young adult in college who constantly struggles not to run his hands through Jongdae’s pitch-black locks of silk? Don’t even get him started.

 

But… Jongdae was Jongdae and his high cheekbones was what drew Minseok to him during their very first action. Plus, he was warm and and cozy and comfortable and— _Warmer than the sofa’s pillows_ , the shorter man can’t help but marvel in wonder as his back lands on Jongdae’s chest.

 

_It is most definitely a hard life_ , Minseok concludes, biting his bottom lip nervously as the fact that he’s pressed up against Jongdae fully registers in his mind. He,  _Kim Minseok_ , was pressed up against  _Kim Jongdae's chest_. An oddly comfortable chest, to be more specific. 

 

"I told you that you're gay, Jongdae!" Chanyeol hollers in the distance, breaking the ice that froze that gorgeous moment together as Jongdae startles beneath Minseok, obviously shook. “I mean, look at you guys snuggling together like there’s no tomorrow!”

 

"Yeollie, shut up, you're ruining the moment!" Baekhyun scolds, making Minseok’s eyes crinkle up in a sweet eye smile as he regards his roommate-slash-best friend scold Chanyeol.

 

"Oh… SORRY JONGDAE AND MINSE-mmph,” Minseok chuckles as Baekhyun tugs Chanyeol’s head down by the collar and kisses him hard, successfully making the extremely tall male “shut up”.

 

“Cute, aren’t they?” Jongdae’s breath firmly strokes the crook of Minseok’s neck for the second time that day—or rather, night—which makes Minseok shiver in a pleasure he finds both horrifying and fascinating at the same time.

 

“Yep,” Minseok says aloud in agreement, somehow slurring the one syllable word together. _Didn’t know that was possible_. Again, there’s that blanket of darkness creeping in to cocoon Minseok, but for some reason, Minseok felt too tired to fight it this time. “Sorry, Dae,” he mutters out in apology before sleep actually succeeds to take him this time.

 

_Life Lesson #1752: Never work late night shifts for two straight weeks while attending college._

 

///

 

“Aww, you guys are really cute together,” Yixing comments the second Minseok’s chest starts to rise up and down in slumber.

 

“Yeah!” Junmyeon exclaims, popping up besides Yixing next. “You actually got him to sleep, something neither Baekhyun or I could do, no matter how hard we tried!”

 

“What?!” _No, now isn’t the time to be angry_ , Jongdae reminds himself before repeating again in a softer voice: “What?” A belated sense of pride overcomes the younger male next, making his eyes soften as Junmyeon nods in confirmation.

 

“So thanks, Jongdae, I really appreciate y—”

 

A paranoid look enters Junmyeon’s eyes as Tao innocently calls out: “Hey, Junmyeon, I was just wondering… you have an awful lot of Red Velvet mercha—”

 

“No!” a loud bellow escapes from the tinier man’s lungs as he bounds towards his room, a little snicker escapes from Jongdae’s lips.

 

“Junmyeon, Red Velvet’s number one fanboy, huh?” Minseok stirs in Jongdae’s arms and a soft little whistle escapes from the elder’s lips. Jongdae can’t help but marvel, _he’s really too adorable_ as he surveys Minseok’s peaceful face that was only marred by a single crease between his eyebrows. “Ah, seriously, why must you be like this?” Jongdae tuts to himself before hesitantly smoothing away the slight wrinkle of stress, trying not to tremble like he did when he wiped the cake crumb off Minseok's face. Because... it felt right, this bond between him and Minseok. And even though they all keep pushing, Junmyeon and Sehun and everyone else in their little friend group... Jongdae doesn't think that he needs to let Minseok know with a kiss or even with sweet words of love. After all, it was the little things that mattered right? Jongdae glances down at Minseok's slumbering form and lets a small grin flutter onto his lips as he surveys the brunette college student who honestly works too hard for his age.  

 

_Happy early birthday, you adorable little workaholic idiot._


End file.
